Take Me or Leave Me
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Steca one shot. Might turn into series. Beca is mad/jealous because of Stacie's flirting. I don't own Pitch Perfect or the song used, which is Take Me Or Leave Me from Rent. T for swearing


The door to the Bella's rehesal space burst open, drawing the attention of the girls already seated, randomly dispersed amongst the bleachers. The captain of the group entered, her hands balled into fists, shouting at the person behind her, who half walked, half jogged to match her partner's stride.

"Becs, what did I do!? If I fucked up can you at least tell me how?" Stacie asked, clearly frustrated.

"God, Stacie!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You were flirting with the girl at the coffee place." Beca fumes.

"No I wasn't! She's just my friend! We went out for like, a month, two!" Stacie defended.

"You went out! And now you're flirting with her! And you're doing it right in front of me!" Beca returned.

"I wasn't flirting with her!" Stacie argued.

"Please. You can take your bullshit excuses and shove them right up your-"

"Beca, please!" Stacie interrupted.

"Spare me the excuses." Beca muttered, marching over to the stage.

"I'm not excusing it because it didn't happen. You have to believe me, Becs." Stacie whispered, hesitantly reaching out a hand and placing it on Beca's cheek.

"Don't touch me." Beca hissed, climbing on stage.

"Even if she was flirting with me, I swear I didn't reciprocate."

"Ooh, big words." Beca mocked.

"Beca, look, there will always be people flirting with me. I don't act like this when I see Jesse or Luke flirting with you." Stacie replied.

"I didn't date them." Beca shot back.

"You kissed Jesse." Stacie returned.

"I was high from our win. I had no idea what I was doing." Beca scoffed.

"And I can't control other people's actions." Stacie replied.

Beca took a few deep breaths before turning to Aubrey, who sat at the piano. "Aubrey, ready to start the warm ups?"

"Yes. Stacie will be taking the lead for this one. Ready, Stacie?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure."

Aubrey began playing a familiar tune. Beca frowned, recognising it from one of the any movies Stacie had talked her into watching.

"Oh, no. Aubrey, don't you dare." Beca warned.

"Can it, Mitchell. Conrad, sing." Aubrey ordered.

_Every single day  
__I walk down the street  
__I hear people say  
__"Baby" so sweet_

Stacie stood, arms by her sides, staring at Beca in a futile attempt to initiate eye contact.

_Ever since puberty  
__Everybody stares at me  
__Boys, girls  
__I can't help it baby_

Beca's blue eyes flickered up to meet Stacie's, and the taller of the two plucked up all the courage she had and slowly stalked over to her girlfriend.

_So be kind  
__And don't lose your mind  
__Just remember  
__That I'm your baby_

"Anastasia Conrad, if you dare..." Beca began before Stacie grabbed her by the waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

_Take me for what I am_  
_Who I was meant to be_

Stacie sang, bending slightly so she was forehead to forehead with Beca. Beca successfully pulled away and turned her back to Stacie, crossing her arms.

_And if you give a damn  
__Take me baby or leave me_

Taking it up a notch, Stacie strutted over to the bleachers and hopped up on a chair, still dancing.

_A tiger in a cage  
__Can never see the sun  
__This diva needs her stage  
__Baby, let's have fun!_

Stacie gracefully climbed off the chair and landed in front of her girlfriend. She pulled Beca against her again.

_You are the one I choose  
__Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
__You love the limelight too, now baby_

Beca pulled away again and slumped on a chair, arms crossed.

_So be mine  
__And don't waste my time  
__Cryin', "Oh Honeybear  
__Are you still my, my, my baby?"_

Stacie ran around in front of Beca, yanking her shirt up enough to expose her stomach. Beca stood up, pulling the shirt back down before collapsing with a huff back onto the bleachers.

_No way, can I be what I'm not  
__But hey, don't you want your girl hot?_

Stacie winked and dropped in front of Beca.  
_  
__Don't fight, don't lose your head  
__Cause every night, who's in your bed?_

She crawled over to Beca, eyes wide and the World's Cutest Pout on her face.

_Who, who's in your bed?_  
_Kiss, pookie_

Beca sat, frowning, and Aubrey stalled the piano briefly. Stacie leaned forward expectantly, and Beca sighed and rolled her eyes slightly, heaving herself up. Aubrey grinned before resuming playing.

_It won't work, I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline_  
_I make lists in my sleep_  
_Baby, what's my sin?_

She advanced on Stacie, making the taller of the two walk backwards as fast as she could, which was quite the feat in heels.

_Never quit, I follow through  
__I hate mess, but I love you  
__What to do with my impromptu baby?_

Stacie backed into a wall, and Beca stood about a foot away.

_So be wise  
__Cause this girl satisfies_

Stacie grinned, remembering the last time Beca "satisfied". Who would have thought the smaller, self concious introvert would be the agressor?

_You've got a prize, so don't compromise  
__You're one lucky baby_

Beca began to walk away, back towards the stage. Stacie took this as her cue to follow.

_Take me for what I am,_

"_A control freak" _Stacie called playfully.

_Who I was meant to be,_ Beca sang, forcing back a smile.

_"A snob, yet over-attentive" _Stacie shouted.

_And if you give a damn, _Beca continued, allowing a small smile to adorn her features.

_"A lovable, droll geek" _The dancer yelled.

_Take me baby or leave me. _Suddenly, the grin on the DJ's face looked like it threatened to split her whole face in half.

_"Aubrey 2.0!"_

Beca gasped in offense and scoffed at the taller woman.

_That's it! The straw that breaks my back  
__I quit, unless you take it back_

She put an arm around Chloe's shoulder, gesturing wildly in Stacie's direction, but singing to the redhead.

_Women, what is it about them?  
__Can't live with them or without them!_

Giving up any hopes of staying mad, Beca stormed over to the piano and Stacie stood on the opposite side as they continued singing and a laughing Aubrey continued playing.

_Take me for what I am  
_Who I was meant to be  
___And if you give a damn  
__Take me baby or leave me_

"Oh take me baby" Stacie moaned as she crawled over the lid of the piano and landed neatly in front of Beca, once again lowering her own height to be eye level with the DJ.

_Take me baby  
__Or leave me._

"I think I'll take you." Beca whispered, capturing Stacie's lips with her own.

Stacie pulled away slightly and winked. "Might have to wait until we get home for that, Sweetheart."

"Shut up."


End file.
